It is known to design foldable two-wheel vehicles. The bulk of such vehicles in the folded state nevertheless remains significant, which is a major drawback in certain situations, for example to take public transportation, travel, or attend certain events or demonstrations. Furthermore, the manipulations necessary to unfold the vehicle are not always very easy.